Mobile application usage information can be useful to monitor an individual's device engagement habits and monitor network activity autonomously generated by the device. Some mobile device operating systems prevent third party applications from gaining information about other applications and related information regarding how, what, when, or where a user uses the device. However, mobile operating systems may provide a Virtual Private Network (vpn) layer or other way that allows for monitoring of network traffic of the device that otherwise may be prevented from gaining access to such information.